Songs - PJO style!
by mayjeffneverstopyou
Summary: I've re-written lyrics to songs for PJO situations, feelings etc. I hope you enjoy, I had fun writing them anyway.
1. Die young

**Die young - PJO style!**

**A/N: Hey so this is something my friend and I came up with on the bus, its changing the lyrics of songs to PJO things! I will update as soon as I can but I'm not the most organised of people so please bear with me. **

**So the first song is Die young and its set during the battle for Manhattan in TLO!**

I hear your sword slash to the yell of your boss

Oh what a shame that you came here with Kronos

So while your fighting with me

Let's make the most of the fight 'cause we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the fight 'cause were gonna die young

Demigods, out of their minds, joining up with different sides

Against Olympus, fighting friends, will this war ever end?

Don't care who's friend or foe if they're tryin' to kill me (you know)

I gotta stop them, anybody can see (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight

Get your shield I'll show you a real fight

'Cause it's the last night of your life

I'll keep fighting 'till you die

I hear your sword slash to the yell of your boss

Oh what a shame that you came here with Kronos

So while your fighting with me

Let's make the most of the fight 'cause we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the fight 'cause were gonna die young

We're surrounded, looking bleak, tension level's at it's peak

Party ponies come to save, they are really, super brave

Party ponies start to get carried away (you know)

But Chiron starts to yell and saves the day (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight

Get your shield I'll show you a real fight

'Cause it's the last night of your life

I'll keep fighting 'till you die

you die

you die

you die

you die

I hear your sword slash to the yell of your boss

Oh what a shame that you came here with Kronos

So while your fighting with me

Let's make the most of the fight 'cause we're gonna die young

I hear your sword slash to the yell of your boss

Oh what a shame that you came here with Kronos

So while your fighting with me

Let's make the most of the fight 'cause we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the fight 'cause were gonna die young


	2. Radioactive

**Radioactive - PJO style!**

**A/N: Hey! instalment 2 of songs - PJO style. this is when percy wakes up in the wolf house with no memory. If you have any requests for songs review and tell me them! I am happy to answer the call (Prophecy of the seven line) of my dear readers! Have a cookie for being awesome! (::)**

**So, Radioactive!**

I'm waking up

In this house

There's a wolf

And she's ready to pounce

I'm a demigod

What is this?

I can't remember

Anything I've done

I only remember

One person

I see her face

Annabeth

Woah oh

I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

I'm a demigod

How? I don't know

Welcome to the wolf house

To the wolf house

Welcome to the wolf house

To the wolf house

Woah oh

Woah oh

I'm percy jackson

I'm percy jackson

Woah oh

Woah oh

I'm percy jackson

I'm percy jackson

I leave this house

Travelling west

To find a camp

I'm on a quest

Fighting gorgons

This won't end

Woah oh

I somehow can't die

I have nothing to fear

Sledging down this hill

Was a bad idea

This is it

I've found the camp

Woah oh

I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

I'm a demigod

How? I don't know

Welcome to the wolf house

To the wolf house

Welcome to the wolf house

To the wolf house

Woah oh

Woah oh

I'm percy jackson

I'm percy jackson

Woah oh

Woah oh

I'm percy jackson

I'm percy jackson

There's a girl and a boy

Guarding the camp

A guy slaughtered my toy

I've been given a rank

I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

I'm a demigod

How I don't know

Welcome to the wolf house

To the wolf house

Welcome to the wolf house

to the wolf house

Woah oh

Woah oh

I'm percy jackson

I'm percy jackson

Woah oh

Woah oh

I'm percy jackson

I'm percy jackson


	3. Starships

**Starships - PJO style!**

**A/N: Hey! I know I haven't updated** **over the weekend. I do this with my friend on the bus so we only do it on weekdays.**

**I am doing the request from lioness deity next.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Lets go to Greece, Greece

Lets go get away

From the camps, camps

What they gonna say?

Don't like Rome , Rome

Giants are gonna pay

"It's all my fault"

each of us say

Fire the guns, guns

Coach Hedge is yelling

But we won't, won't

He always need telling

Let's set sail, sail

We need to get going

If we're gonna get stop Gaia waking before August

I'm on guard duty, duty

We need to stop

All of the monsters, monsters

We're gonna be on top

But there's some mountains, mountains

We can't get across

Gaia's children, children

Are really cross

Gaia, is gonna die

Argo 2 is in the sky

Can't stop cause then we'll die

Lets do this one more time

Gaia is gonna die

Argo 2 is in the sky

Lets do this one last time

Can't stop cause then we'll all die

Cause then we'll all die

Cause then we'll all die

Got the Athena Parthenos

We own that

Gonna punch Gaia in her face

We owe her that

We hate what they say

We hate what they do

We'll guard Olympus and won't let them through

Twinkle, twinkle little star

Were never gonna let Gaia win

We'll stop her from killing all of our kin

And any monster that gets in our way?

We're gonna kill it straight away

I'm on guard duty, duty

We need to stop

All of the monsters, monsters

We're gonna be on top

Gaia, is gonna die

Argo 2 is in the sky

Can't stop cause then we'll die

Lets do this one more time

Gaia is gonna die

Argo 2 is in the sky

Lets do this one last time

Can't stop cause then we'll all die

Cause then we'll all die

Cause then we'll all die

Gaia, is gonna die

Argo 2 is in the sky

Can't stop cause then we'll die

Lets do this one more time

Gaia is gonna die

Argo 2 is in the sky

Lets do this one last time

Can't stop cause then we'll all die

Cause then we'll all die

Cause then we'll all die


End file.
